Cute
by Laraiia
Summary: Even Kagami overthinks things sometimes. KagaKuro, only rated T for Kagami's filthy mouth.


**I haven't written any real fanfiction in over two years, so. Don't get your hopes up? I just really like KagaKuro.**

**I disclaim all rights to Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

"You're all doing well, but remember what I said, guys!" chirped Riko. "If you don't accomplish your goals, you'll have to confess to the girl you like! Naked! In the snow!"

The team groaned. Kagami shuddered as he imagined himself shivering and bare-naked while proclaiming his love for Kuroko...

…_Kuroko? _Why Kuroko?! The guy was his teammate! Emphasis on _guy_! Kagami wasn't gay for his shadow, for god's sake! _Even if he is kind of cute _**– **wait, _shit_, what the hell was he _thinking_?

"_I dunno, man, the whole 'light and shadow' thing seems pretty gay to me!" _sang a miniature Aomine inside Kagami's head.

"_The _hell _are you doing in my mind?!" _roared Kagami internally. _"And you can't say that when _you _were his light before me!"_

"_Yes, but the difference is that _I'm _gay for Kise," _smugly retorted tiny Aomine.

The thought of Aomine and Kise in a relationship was enough to send the redhead into fits. In a frantic effort to remove Aomine from head, Kagami began violently banging his head against the nearest wall. "Get –out – of – my – _fucking _– head!"

"…Kagami?"

Having successfully bashed imaginary Aomine to bits, said teenager turned around to see the entire team watching him wordlessly. It occurred to Kagami that he must look very odd.

"O-kay," said Riko slowly, "now that Bakagami's done with… whatever he was doing, can we continue with practice?"

* * *

"Shit, fuck, why is this happening to me?" muttered Kagami as he walked to his apartment. Practice had gone badly – not only was Kagami somewhat woozy from his headbanging episode, but he was also too flustered to properly catch Kuroko's passes. All in all, the teenager was quite embarrassed by the time he left the gym, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Kagami sighed, running a hand through his crimson hair. "What's wrong with me…?"

"Indeed. What _is _wrong with Kagami-kun?"

The yelp that escaped from Kagami's lips was loud enough to raise the dead. Whirling around, he found himself face-to-face (or rather, chest-to-face) with his shadow, who was looking up at him quizzically.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami snarled, grabbing him by the collar. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that? And why are you following me?!"

The smaller boy seemed unfazed. "You've been acting strange, Kagami-kun. I merely wished to speak with you."

"Strange? I'm fine! There's no need to–" Kagami broke off as he noticed how close their faces were. "…worry about me," he finished lamely, letting go of Kuroko and backing a step away.

Kuroko tilted his head slightly. "There it is again… you seem… uncomfortable? Yes, you seem uncomfortable around me. What's bothering you? Does it have something to do with how you were trying to kill yourself at practice?"

"N-nothing! I told you, I'm fine! And I wasn't trying to kill myself! There's nothing wr–" the redhead paused again, noticing for the first an unfamiliar expression on Kuroko's face. There was concern and… fear? What was he afraid of? _Damn, where's mini-Aomine when you need him?_

…_Aomine! _In a flash, Kagami remembered how Kuroko's former light had abandoned when his strength grew too much. Was Kagami's behavior similar to Aomine's when he and Kuroko were drifting apart? _But I don't want to leave Kuroko! I want to kiss him _– _what the hell? I mean_–

All these thoughts and more ran through Kagami's head, along with the increasingly pressing realization that he was standing in front of Kuroko with his mouth wide open but nothing coming out, and that he must look very stupid, and that indeed, the blue-haired boy now appeared to be more confused than concerned. _He probably thinks I'm losing it… dammit, why does he have to be so_–

"I think you're really cute!" blurted Kagami, and upon hearing his own words, turned tail and ran away.

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _Kagami's feet slapped against the sidewalk. _I'm sorry, Kuroko! Shit! He's never going to want to talk to me again… _the teen cursed himself for being so abrupt. It didn't help that running was strangely difficult, as though he was pulling a heavy load–

Kagami stopped.

"Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

"You there?"

"Yes."

"Did you grab onto the back of my shirt so you would be dragged along?"

"I did, Kagami-kun."

"Oh."

Sighing, Kagami turned around to face his shadow once again. Kuroko didn't seem to be scared or disgusted, at least. If anything, he looked curious.

Kagami rubbed the back of his head, avoiding Kuroko's eyes. "So… you heard what I said?"

"I did."

"Um… well, I–"

"Did you mean it?"

Giving a start, Kagami focused on the boy in front of him again. "Eh?"

Kuroko's expression was suddenly inscrutable. "I said, did you mean it?"

The taller boy fidgeted. "Say, are Aomine and Kise dating?"

"_What?"_

"I mean – yes, I did. It's really stupid, I know, and I'm sorry–"

But Kagami's apology was cut off by Kuroko reaching up and deftly kissing him. "I think Kagami-kun is cute, too."

Kagami hoped to hell his blush wasn't too noticeable.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
